


Night Brings Advice

by PencilMonkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Steve speaks french, Tony is turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilMonkey/pseuds/PencilMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, since when can Steve speak french?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Brings Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think there was a lot of French Canadians in Steve's old squadron. Imagining Steve trying to learn how to cuss properly and him getting the Quebecer accent was too much so I had to share it with you guys. Tony doesn't speak french a lot in this but I like to imagine he has the France french accent (Sorry, I couldn't find a good audio of the d'oc or d'oil accent)
> 
> This is unedited and I'm truly sorry for every mistake I made.
> 
> This was based out of this post : [link](http://everybodyilovedies.tumblr.com/post/81876753186/fic-where-steve-doesnt-know-tony-can-speak-french)

Tony was wielding two pieces of metal together. The bright sparks were barricading his view from everything else and the sound muffled any voices that came from too far. He looked up because Steve was in front of the glass door, waving at him. He waved back and smiled. He went back to work when it looked like Steve was just standing there, wondering what he was doing.

_Idiot!_

Tony looked up, surprised. The soldier was now just a few inches from him, looming at him with his hands on his hips and pursed lips. Steve was clearly frustrated about something. Tony took off his goggles and eyed the man.

"What did you say," he asked. The way Steve had said the word sounded... French?!

"I said dinner is ready and everybody is waiting upstairs!" Steve exclaimed.

"Oh," Tony said, lamely. "Let me just finish this and -- hey!"

Steve had walked around the workbench and started lifting Tony off his chair. He looked Tony directly in the eyes and crossed his arms.

"Lead the way," Tony huffed and gestured to the door.

Steve started walking and muttering to himself.

_Espèce de con..._

_Ingénieur à marde..._

_Enfant d'pute..._

_Espèce de mal élevé..._

The surprising part wasn't because Steve knew how to cuss in French but because he cussed with a Quebecer accent! And a good one at that! This was so unlike Tony. His parents had forced him to learn French and had given the job to a Parisian instructor. Speaking French had its perks, especially when you try impressing people with how agile your tongue is. Right now, Tony wanted to keep Steve in the dark to see how good he was.

\--

Next time it happened, Tony was dozing lightly on his couch. A movie with big explosions and bad dialogue was playing silently in the background. He hadn't slept in a few days and it was catching up to him. He heard feet shuffling on his carpet getting closer. Tony snuggled further into the cushions, trying to make the noise go away.

_Criss, qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de toi, hein? Enweille...*_

Steve was speaking French again. The accent was so impeccable, it was mesmerizing. That French is not the easiest to understand let along use the correct slangs. Tony wanted to thank the people that taught Steve that.

Steve was trying to move Tony so he can go to sleep in his room. He whined and the soldier tried harder.

_Aller, arrêtes de chialer. Jt'amène au lit..._

Tony opened his eyes slightly at that and smirked. Steve was blushing, just a little pink around the cheeks. Phrasing it like that made it sound like he would be joining Tony in bed which he wouldn't object to, actually. Steve helped Tony to his room and put him there on his bed and the engineer burrowed into his sheets and covers.

"Good night," Tony said, before Steve closed the door.

"Bonne nuit, Tony," Steve whispered. "Dors bien."

\--

_TABARNAK!_

"Sorry!" Tony apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to know what you were drawing."

Steve closed his sketchbook really quickly and glared at him. Tony wasn't able to take a glimpse but not all was lost. He walked away with a snort; you didn't get to hear Captain America swear in french so colorfully every day.

\--

Tony blasted an AIM goon away and swooped around to save Clint from eminent death. He should stop jumping off rooftops; Iron man wouldn't always be there to catch him. Tony dropped the agent on the ground and swooped away.

"How awesome am I?" he asked nobody in particular.

_L'habit ne fait pas le moine!_

"What?!" That distracted him so much; he almost crashed into the Hulk. He arched upwards at the last minute, barely scratching him.

"He said you were a dork," Natasha replied, while strangling a goon with her thighs.

"Oh haha, very funny," Tony said. He went back into the fray and the matter was dropped. It's not like Steve didn't think he was cool or something, right?

Captain America hit a yellow suit with his shield and flung it to another one further. He back-flipped and grabbed another minion with his legs, twisting until they were both on the ground. His trusty shield came back to him and he was back to hitting goons in the face with it. Tony was gapping in the air. Steve saw Tony and instead of telling him to get back in here he said, smirking:

_Les doigts dans le nez._

“That’s so unfair!” Tony yelled.

\--

It was early morning and he just finished upgrading one of his suits. He was a dirty mess and he needed food before going in for a shower. Unsurprisingly, Steve was sitting at the counter, drinking OJ and reading the news on his tablet. He took a look at Tony and sighed loudly. Tony grinned while preparing some toast.

"Hey, Steve!" he greeted.

_Salut à toi, toi et tes cheveux ébouriffés et ta barbe et tes beaux yeux bruns et tes muscles biens définis..._

Steve was mumbling in French again and... Was he just then, saying Tony was beautiful? What was that about his eyes? Was Steve fully awake?

"What?"

Tony didn't realize he was staring at Steve. He returned to his toaster, "So what's up, Cap?" he looked over his shoulder. "Anything new I should know?"

 _Juste le fait que t'es crissement adorable ce matin,"_ No, nothing of importance." and he returned to his tablet.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, was the good captain really going to lie about this? This was big! This was Captain-America-is-alive big! He got it really, he was a catch. All narcissism aside, Tony would say yes, without a doubt, to a date with Steve. Steve was a dream and he was a pretty swell guy. Just look at the man, with his perfect blond hair and that shoulder to waist ratio, those huge capable hands and that ass. Okay, Tony might be far gone, too.

"Tony, are you okay?"

He might have stared a few minutes longer after the crispy bread popped up. "Uh? Yeah yeah, gotta go!" he put the bread between his lips and walked to his room to take a really cold shower.

\--

Throughout the week, it got worst and at really weird intervals. Tony would be shifting through his holograms and he would hear how the blue was making wonders on his skin or how amazing the iron man suit was. Steve sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush on the captain of the football team or in Tony's case, the bad boy in the leather jacket. Tony would preen at first but as time went by, he got a little bit sad.

He realized Steve was never really going to tell him and him confessing it in french under his breath was a way to vent it. Tony wasn't supposed to understand and he felt like he was intruding into something private. It's just that Steve should really tell him, y'know, so he can get over it and they could finally go for a movie or something. It's not that Tony didn't want to do the first move but Steve started it...

"Putain de merde..."

\--

It was the end of movie night and everybody was stretching the kink off their backs and slowly getting back to their rooms. It was well into the night and Tony was ready to do just a little checkup downstairs before going to sleep himself. Steve was out like a light next to him; his head had dropped to his chest and he was snoring lightly, his lips were parted and a little bit wet. Tony snorted, Steve was mildly drooling.

“Don’t worry, Steve,” Tony murmured. “You’re secret is safe with me. JARVIS snap a little souvenir, would you?”

“I don’t think captain Rogers would approve, sir” JARVIS reprimanded, but he did it anyway.

“Shush it, J”

“What?” Steve woke up with a loud snort. “Is the movie over?” he tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yeah, big guy,” Tony replied. “They all went to sleep. Let’s go.” He grabbed Steve by the arm and hauled him up.

They walked in comfortable silence, only the sound of their shuffling feet and the few lights guiding their path to their giant plush beds. They reached Steve’s bedroom first.

“Good night, Steve” Tony pat him on the back and continued walking.

_Pourquoi pas un bec avant de s’coucher?_

Tony froze. He turned around when he heard the click of Steve’s door. Did he hear right? Did Steve ask for a kiss good night? Maybe his sleep-deprived brain was feeding him hallucinations. Tony practically ran back to Steve’s room. He was about to barge in unannounced but thought better of it. He knocked and waited for Steve. The soldier opened the door with a question on his lips but it was lost on its way out because Tony had decided then, to kiss Steve. His eyes had widened and the surprise had made him open his lips. Tony decided to go the mile and lick his way into Steve’s mouth. He pulled away with a wet smack and a smirk on his lips. Steve was still shocked and frozen in place. Finally, he blinked owlishly and looked at Tony.

“You heard me?” then his brain caught up, “Wait, you _understood_ me?!”

“I was forced into it when I was a little kid,” Tony said, laughter in his voice. “Try to keep up.”

Steve frowned and groaned, “So, all this time you knew…” he gestured between them.

“That you had a massive crush on me?” Steve pulled his face, nodding. Tony chuckled, “Wasn’t really that much of a secret. What are we going to do about it? Because well, _je t’kiff aussi_ _.”_

Steve peered at him through his fingers. His eyes had that fire in them, something Tony knew very well. Steve grabbed hm by the shirt and pulled him in and closed the door as quick as he can. Tonight was going to be a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> * Christ, what am I going to do with you. C'mon...
> 
> I didn't translate the others because I feel like Tony did okay with it. But if you guys want the literal meaning you can just leave a comment!


End file.
